Away
by ICanCTheFuture
Summary: Blaise, Draco, Ginny and Luna run away from the life they've always known. What happens when they run into the most evil man that any person living on earth had ever seen? Will they stay and fight? Run away? Read and find out! Draco/Ginny Blaise/Luna.
1. Running Away

A/N: So, the argument that happens in the beginning of the story, is based on a true argument...but I'm guessing that it didn't happen exactly like this!...You know what I'm talking about B and M. : / B, I wish you'd do what Blaise did...but I understand... :(

Blaise Zabini glared at his Mother from across the large living area.

"Mother, none of them are going to get pregnant."

"You watch!" She hissed, glaring back at him from between narrowed eyes, "You four are going to do drugs and those two girls are going to end up pregnant!"

"Really Mother?" Blaise smirked coolly, "I wasn't aware that doing drugs could get you pregnant."

She ignored that comment preferring to continue shouting at her only son.

"You four are forming a clique, you do know what that is, don't you?" She asked snidely.

"Yes Mother."

"You need to distance yourself from them-"

"WHAT?!"

Mrs. Zabini ignored the interruption, and continued talking, "-That's what I did with Molly and Jim before they moved, and if you are anything like me, that's what you are going to do now."

"Yeah, well, I'm not anything like you, thank god for that."

She ignored that too. "Luna Lovegood is moving to America, Draco and Ginevra are going back to school--"

"Yeah! The same school I'm going to! Why should I distance myself from them if I'm going to see them everyday?"

She glared at him coolly, "It just so happens, that you are not going back to that school, you, are going to that other school."

"That other school." He repeated stunned. "You don't even know the name of 'that other school' you're sending your only son to."

"And?" She turned around, thinking that the conversation she so eloquently ended with 'and' was over, and started to walk out, brushing past a large silk covered sofa in the process.

"I'm sorry Mother, I really am."

Mrs. Zabini turned around just in time for her to see her son raise his wand.

"STUPEFY MAXIMUM"

His _Mother _fell to the floor with a dull thud, and he came to stand other her.

She'd be there for exactly forty-eight hours, just long enough for him to slip away.

--

Blaise ran up to his room as fast as his legs where able, not stopping as he ran passed curious house-elfs, not stopping for shouting paintings. He didn't stop until he reached the comfort of his green and silver sanctuary, and was alone. After he had rested for a few moments, he started throwing everything his fingers touched into his open trunk, which he had never unpacked after he came back for the Summer holidays two weeks ago. He picked up pictures, clothes, shampoos, hair brushes, shoes, furniture.

Everything in his room made it into the trunk, nothing was safe from his hands, if it was too big, he shrunk it. He packed everything except for his special backpack. When he was done, he charmed his trunk to be feather-light and put it in the front pocket of the backpack. Then, taking one more look around the empty room, he ran to the kitchen, backpack flying out behind him like a streamer.

When he got the the kitchen, he ran to the industrial-sized refrigerator and emptied the entire thing into his magically bottomless and weightless backpack. When he was done, he went back into the living-room where he stepped over his Mother, and ran to the painting on the far side of the room. He took it down carefully, and entered the combination 1492. While they had a Gringotts account, his Mother liked to keep some galleons in the house for emergencies.

'Well.' He thought, 'This is an emergency-' and emptied the entire safe into the bag, along with the food and his trunk.

He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full, then put the cap on the magically refilling floo powder container and added it to his luggage as well. Then, he stepped into the fireless-fireplace, dropped the hand full of powder around him, and shouted a name.

"MALFOY MANNOR" And he was swept away in a whirl of green flames and soot.

--

A/N: I hoped you liked it! :) I liked writing it! ...Review please! And I'll love you forever!!


	2. Asking The Question

A/N: Thank you so much for my awesome reviews! I didn't expect to get so many! :) Here is the new chapter, but before I start, I was asked a few questions, and given a few reviews that I want to reply to!

**From Faith Crain: it is good, i want to see what you do with it and how it turns out. you gave**

**blaize a very interesting air. i really like your writing style.**

Thank you! I'm working on the third chapter as well so you'll find out quickly! I hope I did a good job with him, I wasn't sure...

**From scarykitten: i like your beginning and can't wait to see what is going to happen next and**

**what started this**

**:o)**

**S**

Thank you! What started this, was a fight between one of my friends, and her Mom...that's all I can tell you! :)

**From oxymoron8: Great chapter. I really like this and hope to see it completed. And who is**

**Molly and Jim? It feels rushed, but I suppose that is the case as he is doing**

**all that running around. I take it that the pairings are going to be B/L and**

**D/G. Are they already really good friends or already a couple. Hopefully they**

**wont already be preggers. Happy writing. :)**

Thanks! I hope to see it completed too! : D Molly and Jim are friends of Mrs. Zabini, I'll do some flashbacks throughout the story to tell you more about whats going on! :) I LOVE Blaize/Blaise (which one?) with Luna, and Draco/Ginny! They're my FAVE! :)

**From Lyra Malfoy42: I liked it quite a bit, one thing, it should probably be Manor rather than**

**mannor.**

**Anyway, can't wait to see what happens!**

Thank you SOOO much! I don't know when I'm going to be able to fix it (though, now that you pointed it out it's bother be forever! / :) Cause I don't have a computer at the moment, I had it saved on my jump-drive, and that broke, so I'm at the place I volunteer at...and you needed to know that rolls eyes at myself. So, I'm SOL!! :( Thank you for your review!! :)

-- GINNY --

"_Mum_!" Ginny groaned, "_I'll be fine, I swear_. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh!" Molly bristled. "It's not that I don't trust you dear, of course I do. I just don't trust them!"

"Mum" Ginny spoke a little more calmly now. "I'll be _fine_, I trust them, even if you don't."

Molly sighed, then burst out in sobs. "M-My little g-girl, all g-grown up!" She sobbed.

"Mum, really, I'm not even seventeen yet."

"One year dear! Only one more year till you--till you..." Molly trailed off as she burst into tears again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can I go?"

"Of course dear, of course, I don't know what's gotten into m-me" Molly hurried off, wiping her dripping nose and her weeping eyes.

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny shouted as she ran up the stairs to pack.

-- DRACO --

"Mother? May I go on a vacation with Blaise please?"

"Is anyone else going with you?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"No Mother." Draco rolled his eyes, "Just us two."

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Thank you Mother" He turned to go.

"Oh, Draco?" Draco looked back, one foot on the bottom step of the grand staircase, an eyebrow raised.

"If I find you have lied to me about who will be going on the trip, you will be severely punished." She said calmly.

"Yes Mother." He said sweetly, too sweetly, and walked up the stairs. Narcissa's gaze, followed him the entire way up, burning two holes in the back of his custom made silk shirt.

-- LUNA --

"Daddy? Is it alright if I go on a trip with Draco, Blaise and Ginny?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes dear."

Luna turned around and skipped up the stairs to pack, humming 'Oh! Suzanna' quietly to herself.

-- ME --

I just wanted to get everyone out in this chapter so that I can get on with the story! :) Review and it'll make me happy, which will make me write more!! :)


	3. Dead

A/N: I hope you like this! :) I loved all of my reviews! I'm going to reply to the reviews every other chapter (or, the even numbered ones) unless I get a reallllly good one! :) Thank you guys soooo much! :) And off we go, with a spoon-full of sugar!

FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER:

------- LUNA -------

"Daddy? Is it alright if I go on a trip with Draco, Blaise and Ginny?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes dear."

Luna turned around and skipped up the stairs to pack, humming 'Oh! Suzanna' quietly to herself.

--

"Ginny!"

"Luna!"

"Draco!"

"Blaise!"

"Ginny! I missed you!" Luna shouted.

"Me too." Ginny ran forward to hug her friend.

"Oh-my-gosh! I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"I know."

"And our parents let us!"

"Yeah, but they don't know what we're really doing, they don't know we're never coming back..."

They both looked sad for a moment.

"Hi!" Draco and Blaise finally caught up with them.

"You're almost as tall as me now!" Blaise remarked to Luna.

"Really?" She asked dreamily.

"Yeah."

"Draco! I think your hair is whiter..." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Ha-ha-ha...really, so funny." Draco sneered.

"I thought so!" Ginny grinned.

--

They set out on the road, flying in no particular direction, after getting food and water at the store they met at called 'More Bang for Your Buck'. Blaise told them what he did while they where standing in line to pay, and everyone put their shrunken back-packs, along with the groceries, into his bottomless, weightless, refrigerated one. They, all four of them, had a firebolt and dragon-hide protective clothes that Dumbledore gave them at the end of the last year, along with all of the books, extra galleons and potions that they could possibly need on their journey.

They were given instructions to not tell anyone, not even The Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They couldn't even tell their parents what they were going to do. That they might get killed along the way, or hurt at the very least. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed.

--

As they were flying between the edge of the roan and the edge of the forest, a dark shape appeared before them, halting them efficiently. They skidded to a halt and immediately pulled out their wands and aimed them at the mysterious person. The darkly dressed figure smirked at them from beneath their hood.

--

"Draco," The person drawled, "What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"You said not too." He shot back.

"In that case, why did you?" The person looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he shifted nervously.

"Yes?" The cloaked figure asked.

"I didn't know they were going to be here. You see-"

Now everyone was looking at him incredulously. Then, in unison, they all exploded into angry chatter.

"What do you mean you didn't-" Ginny shouted.

"Bloody Hell Draco! If you were going to lie, at least make it a good one-" Blaise cried.

"Draco, tell the truth-" Luna murmured.

"Draco!" The shrill voice pierced through the clutter of voices and silenced them all. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I knew you didn't like the company I was keeping and that you'd try to stop me, alright?!" He exploded.

"Well, you're right about one thing, I do not like the company you keep," The figure looked the three others up and down as if surveying them, a sneer placed firmly on their face. "But I _will _stop you, I wont just try. Even if it means killing you, you will be stopped."

Ginny, Blaise and Luna all took defensive stances around Draco, blocking him from the attacker. The form looked up from thickly lashed eyes and murmured a spell.

Draco fell to the floor in obvious agony. Ginny shot a Bat-Bogey-Hex at the person.

Blaise, having figured out who the person was, frowned quietly and sent a non-verbal curse her way. She dropped to the floor and screamed as blood pooled around her dress and her hood fell back to reveal who she was.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny asked incredulously, having looked up from where she and Luna had been attending to Draco. She had thought of a few people who might have come to attack Draco, but none of her musings had consisted of Draco's Mother.

Narssica stood up as Blaise released the curse and she was no long spouting blood, and glared haughtily down at Ginny's angry face.

"Oh," She snarled, "you did not think that his own 'Mother' would do this to him?" She asked, gesturing down at Draco's shaking form. "That I would be so...'cruel'? 'Heartless'?"

"Well," Ginny said with a snarl of her own, "I would expect no less of a Death-Eater, even if said Death-Eater is his Mother."

Narssica drew herself up to her full height of five feet nine inches and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" Towards Draco's, now still, form. Ginny watched in dismay as the curse traveled closer and closer to Draco and her friends could do nothing about it.

Except, Blaise dragged Draco out of the way at the last possible moment and sent his own Avada Kedavra at Narssica. She could not, or did not, dodge it. She stood, still at her full height, and looked Blaise in the eye until she fell to the floor. Dead.

A/N: I know this is a sober end to a chapter you have all been waiting patiently for...for a long time. (And I am sorry about that.) But I wanted to tell you all that I (hopefully) am getting a laptop tomorrow...(today) and that I'll be able to update more frequently, and longer chapters will come at last!! :D I have another one half way done, where you will be able to see some of their talents that I've not mentioned (BAD ME!!! ;D )


	4. Stuck

A/N: So, I got a review that said 'nice'...erm, I was looking for a little more then that folks! :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I had a whole couple of pages written out with an outline, and who would get which power and everything...and then my computer deleted it. Grr! So it'll take a little longer, but also not as long as I was expecting because I got my computer yesterday!! (Monday, 5th), so yeah, I'll be able to update more often. I've rambled enough! On with the story!! The story MUST go on!!

--

--FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER--

"Oh," She snarled, "you did not think that his own 'Mother' would do this to him?" She asked, gesturing down at Draco's shaking form. "That I would be so...'cruel'? 'Heartless'?"

"Well," Ginny said with a snarl of her own, "I would expect no less of a Death-Eater, even if said Death-Eater is his Mother."

Narssica drew herself up to her full height of five feet nine inches and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" Towards Draco's, now still, form. Ginny watched in dismay as the curse traveled closer and closer to Draco and her friends could do nothing about it.

Except, Blaise dragged Draco out of the way at the last possible moment and sent his own Avada Kedavra at Narssica. She could not, or did not, dodge it. She stood, still at her full height, and looked Blaise in the eye until she fell to the floor. Dead.

--END FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER--

After the encounter with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's Mom, the four teenagers, Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Luna, trekked through the forest and tried to find a dry clearing to camp. Well, Draco was floating ahead of them on a stretcher, no matter how much he argued or whined, Luna didn't think he was strong enough to walk without stumbling yet, and they could afford to slow down to wait for him, they had taken too much time a it was.

At around nine o'clock, it started to rain, Draco, who was sleeping, woke up sputtering like a drowned rat.

"Oh come on Draco!" Said Ginny calmly, "we'll find a place soon enough."

The others looked at her strangely, but she only pointed ahead, her friends gasped and, dragging Draco behind them, ran as fast as they could out of the rain and into the small, dry clearing.

--

Ginny woke up gasping, covered in a cold sheen of sweat.

"Damn it, Draco!" She hissed as she leaped up off of her foam sleeping pad.

She could hear him faintly, crashing around outside, trying to be sneaky. But that wasn't what woke her up. No, it was her dream. She shook that thought out of her head, quickly waking up the others with a small shake of their shoulders. 'Thank god we all sleep lightly,' she thought to herself.

She threw on a pair of comfortable bluejeans and a dark green, long sleeve shirt with a matching bra. As she was tying the laces of her black converse she looked over at Blaise and Luna who were dressed similarly to her, in different colors. Luna was wearing blue, Blaise had thrown on black.

Everyone was now looking at her questioningly. She sighed.

"It's Draco," she rubbed her hand over her face in a tired motion. "He ran."

--

They crept along behind Draco, the shrunken tank in Blaise's backpack which he in turn shrunk and shoved in his pocket. Ginny looked over at her friends following her and pointed her wand at her feet. They were making a lot of noise so she silenced her feet and looked over her shoulder to see that Blaise and Luna were doing the same thing.

--

Draco, in his haste to get away, didn't care how much noise he was making and continued crashing through the underbrush and pushing aside branches. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his face, legs torso and arms.

He didn't bother to look behind him, he thought that they were all safely asleep in the elaborate tent Dumbledore had lent them. How very wrong he was. He heard a slight noise behind him and whipped around. The noise stopped. He scratched his head in confusion, shrugged turned around and continued walking.

--

"Good idea Ginny," breathed Blaise, who was now invisible.

"Yeah," murmured Luna.

At the last moment, Ginny had wandlessly disillusioned them all. Including Draco, and as Ginny peered ahead into the sunrise, she saw something that she hoped she wouldn't have to face for a long time. Dumbledore's training kicked in as all four of them raised their wands in a defensive mode.

Death-Eaters swarmed them, and before Ginny could put up a shield, they spoke the counter-spell that would make them visible again.

A/N: I'm not so happy with this one, I sort of rushed it but anyway *shrugs* I'll have the next one up as soon as possible!! :D


	5. SORRY

Hey all! ICanCTheFuture here. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am working on chapters for every story I have, but I'm moving in 10 days so I wont be able to update for a while. We're driving to Washington St. so it wont be till around April 3rd I think. So, once again, EVERY STORY BY ME WILL BE ON HOLD (Well, more on hold then they have been) TILL APRIL 3RD AT THE SOONEST. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
